


Spare the Rod

by Jay Auris (nighthawkms)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canes, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, based off a piece of art by feriowind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthawkms/pseuds/Jay%20Auris
Summary: Newt gets bratty and won't leave Hermann alone. Hermann figures out a way to give them both what they need.(Or: Disobedience Will Get You Everywhere.)





	Spare the Rod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



"Hermann. Hermann. Hermann. Hermann. _Hermann. Hermannhermannhermannherma-_ "

Hermann shoves himself from out behind his desk, the rolling chair swishing around with a loud, exaggerated _swoosh_.

" _What_ , Newton. What could you possibly want right now, when you are well aware of the looming deadline for this journal article submission, have been well aware of it for the past three months, and were told explicitly that I would be very busy and unable to entertain you this week. Yet you have insisted, nay, you have _demanded_  to stay in my quarters every evening of said week. I agreed to it on the condition that you would remain quiet and allow me to work in peace. So, I will ask again, and be sure to answer carefully- _what_  in the name of Caitlin Lightcap could you _possibly_  need to speak to me about at this very moment?"

Newt closes the cover of the comic he's been flipping through, crawling across the bed and leaning outwards, hands pushing his upper body forward, lip jutted out in an attempt at a pout.

"I have needs, Hermann," Newt replies, lifting one hand and pointing it down towards his groin, jabbing insistently, his next word dragging out over multiple syllables. " _Neeee-eeee-eee-eds_."

Hermann's mouth is at thin as his patience.

"No one is preventing you from taking care of those needs, Newton," Hermann says. "If you are, however, expecting me to assist, then you will be disappointed to discover that I have no time for your nonsense this evening. Use any of the variety of toys and lubricants in my nightstand if you need to. I insist. Just leave me out of it."

He tries to turn back around, but Newt is apparently taking the opportunity Hermann has left by coming out from under the desk, because he lunges off the bed and grabs the top of the chair, stopping it from moving. Hermann squawks indignantly as Newt settles into his lap, legs spread and thrown over Hermann's thighs, his groin far too close to Hermann's own to not cause an unfortunate twitch of his own cock.

"You haven't fucked me in a week, dude," Newt says, folding his arms, continuing to pout. "You've barely shown me the time of day. You can take twenty minutes to engage with me a little, asshole." He glances away, blushing a little and muttering. "I'm not just here for you to fuck when you feel like it and ignore me when you don't."

Hermann sighs. "I don't have time for this temper tantrum. You are perfectly aware that this relationship is not just about sex. You are an adult who can comprehend that my not paying you a large amount of attention this week has nothing to do with _you_  and everything to do with a necessity for my job. Now, you can either enjoy simply being in my presence for the evening, or you can leave."

Newt shakes his head, chewing on his lip. "I'm not leaving."

"The off to the bed with you." He frowns, trying to find something to assuage Newt's current state of neediness. "If you give me some peace, I'll try to finish up for the evening as fast as I can."

"You've said that the last three nights, dude!" Newt grumbles. "You want me to stay on that bed and leave you alone? Then... make me."

"What?"

"Make me. If it means that much to you."

There's a twinkle in Newt's eye, a tremor to his lower lip, like he's trying not to smile. _Oh._  Oh, that's what he's trying for, is he? Well...

Hermann considers his options. It would be a way to kill two birds with one stone...

Newt leans over, grabbing Hermann's cane from where it rests against the desk. He smirks, jabbing Hermann in the chest with the end of the grip. "Whatcha gonna do, Herms? You know how annoying I can be when I really put my mind to it. Some have said it's one of my talents. The Marshall and Hansen, mostly. Hey, you've got really bad misophonia right? Just, you go crazy at discordant, repetitive noises. So, you've heard of Chinese water torture, right? It'll be like that, except me tapping this _riiiiiight_ by your ear, non-rhythmically, for hours and hours. No pattern. No way to get to your zen zone. Just a constant, unrelenting noise driving you up the wall. So. What's it gonna be? Give me some attention, or suffer death by a thousand, tiny, annoying boops?"

Hermann pretends to consider this. Then he leans in and kisses Newt, who squeals in delight and kisses him right back, fiercely.

"Strip and get on the bed," Hermann growls, snatching his cane out of Newt's grasp. "You've gotten my attention, but only if you're absolutely obedient to what I say."

Newt nods rapidly, reeling backwards off of Hermann's lap, his clothes flying off in an impressive display of speed and flexibility. Newt dives towards the bed, while Hermann stands up and moves towards the closet. Therein he finds a box where they keep some items for their more adventurous evenings. After a moment to consider his next move, Hermann selects a few lengths of rope, then returns to the bed.

"Sit up," he commands, sliding behind Newt as the man springs upwards like an alert meerkat, sensing a coming threat. Hermann drops two of the lengths of rope to the bed, taking the third and drawing Newt's arms behind his back.

"Oooo, gettin' kinky tonight," Newt quips as Hermann binds his forearms together tightly behind his back, forming a frame and causing his chest to pus forward slightly. "Whatcha gonna do to me? Put me over your lap and spank me? Shit, that'd be hot." Newt shivers as Hermann pulls away, letting Newt fall back against the bed, against his arms. "You could fuck my mouth afterwards. Just, like, go to town. I'm so horned up, I'd probably come in five seconds."

"Knees up, Newton," Hermann says. "And spread your legs out wide."

"You're just gonna fuck me like this? I mean, I guess I'll get what I can-"

"Quiet," Hermann says, picking up his cane from where it's resting against the mattress. Newt's eyes go wide as Hermann slides the cane under his legs, pushing it up against the undersides of Newt's spread knees, so that it's perpendicular to his body. "You wanted use of my cane, so you may have it. Squeeze your legs tightly, and do not let that drop."

Newt nods, tensing and clenching his limbs together, ankles to the underside of each thigh, so that when Hermann lets go of the cane, it stays held in place. Hermann can see the curiosity playing out across Newt's face as he picks up another length of rope and wraps it around his left leg, underneath the cane, binding Newt's lower thigh and upper calf together. He pulls the hemp tight, tying it off and then repeating the same technique on Newt's other knee. The ropes keep Newt's legs bent, the heels of his feet almost touching his arse cheeks, and the cane prevents him from unbending them, as if he tries, the ropes will catch and strain against the length of the wood. A benefit to this sort of tie is that when Hermann grips the middle of the cane and lifts upwards or pushes backwards, he can lift Newt's knees and lower half right along with it.

Newt squirms as Hermann pushes the cane towards Newt's head, forcing Newt's legs back. His body curls and exposes his arse at the perfect angle for Hermann to aim a hard slap across one cheek. Newt howls, unable to jerk away, cursing.

"The fuck, dude," Newt whimpers. "Did I piss you off that much?"

"You refused to listen," Hermann says, taking aim and hitting the other cheek with his opposite hand. "Besides, did you not just say you wanted me to spank you?"

"F-fine," Newt whimpers, flinching at the third slap. "Feels good when you fuck me right after you spank me, anyway."

After a few more slaps, Hermann smiles, dropping the cane. Their standard bottle of lubricant is in the bedside drawer, so he easily retrieves it and slicks two fingers up, pushing them into Newt, who eagerly clenches around them.

"Yes, dude, _yes_ ," Newt whimpers, closing his eyes. "Fucking finally, god, I need you, Hermann, fuck!"

The confession only makes it sweeter when Hermann slides his fingers back out after thirty seconds, just enough time to get Newt really worked up, the head of his prick starting to dribble a line of pre-come. If Newt is shocked when Hermann wipes his fingers off and then proceeds to not penetrate him as he might expect - but to stand up, return to the desk chair, and turn away - Hermann is not looking to see it.

But he certainly hears about it.

"What the fuck, dude?" Newt yelps, the sheets swishing, the bed creaking as he jerks and twists. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Back to work, Newton," Hermann says, logging back onto his computer. He is unable to contain the smirk on his face, but that's alright, Newt can’t see it from this angle. "You set the challenge to find a way to make you stay on that bed, and now I've done so."

"You're- you're just gonna _leave_  me like this?" Newt complains.

Hermann glances back, and finds that Newt is trying to twist and turn over, but the handle and end of the cane hit the beds when he leans and he can't flip himself. His legs are also bound so tightly that it prevents him from using his feet for any leverage.

Hermann shrugs. "As I warned you, I have work to do. You insisted upon crossing clear boundaries I had set for the evening. I'm simply taking the best measures I can to ensure I can complete my work in time."

"This isn't fair, dude!" Newt pushes with his hips, still unable to move himself, and honestly, even if he could, where would he go? Onto the floor? He'd still be trussed up, unable to move or fix his predicament.

"Neither is what you were doing," Hermann reminds him. Seeing Newt in this position, squirming and helpless, it's certainly gotten Hermann quite aroused, but unlike Newt, he's got a modicum of self-discipline. He was looking for some motivation to work hard tonight, anyway. It will be a bit of delicious torture to force himself to complete this draft, his reward being access to Newt's waiting body once he's completed it.

" _Fuck..._  could you at least, like, give me something to do?" Newt asks, hips jerking up, finding no friction. "Get one of the bullet vibes, stick it in my ass, or shove something in my mouth so I can suck on it?"

"No," Hermann says. "Your punishment will be absolutely no stimulation until I'm ready to enter you. You certainly haven't earned any reward, Newton, nothing so nice as a stimulative device or something to sate your oral fixation."

Newt groans, and Hermann hears him banging - or rather, bouncing - his head back on the bed.

"Hermann, _please_ ," Newt begs. "How long do I have to stay like this?"

"Well, if I had to guess... I should be done with this draft somewhere between ten and eleven."

" _Two hours?_ " Newt shrieks. Thank god their quarters are in the lab and not the soldier bunks, or someone would be banging down the door to complain. "No, no fucking way, hell no!"

"Either you wait for me, or you get nothing from me, Newton," Hermann warns, opening up an article to parse for sources. "I'll certainly untie you right now, but only so you can leave and not return tonight."

There's silence from Newt, and then a frustrated groan.

"Fine. Fuck you. God!" Hermann glances back again to see Newt flop dramatically against the mattress, his cock twitching, slightly wilting from the loss of any stimulation. "Asshole."

Hermann enjoys peace for twenty minutes. It is some of the longest uninterrupted time he's had in years, and he finds the work flowing easily from his fingertips. Newt make occasional whines and grunts from the bed, but gratifyingly, he seems to have gotten the hint that Hermann is deadly serious about completing this work.

After twenty minutes, Hermann decides that he does feel a little bad for Newt, and knows that two hours of no stimulation is liable to have him complaining of soreness from being bound, or falling asleep. So he pushes out from under the desk and rolls across the floor, smiling as Newt's head perks up as he approaches. Hermann says nothing, simply reaches out with both hands, one gripping Newt's half-wilted cock, the other pressing two fingers back into Newt's entrance.

"S-shit," Newt groans out, clenching his eyes shut as Hermann begins to stroke and penetrate him in a rhythmic tandem. "That wasn't two hours..."

"Your reward for being quiet and allowing me to work," Hermann explains. "If you're very good, I'll edge you a few times before this is over."

Newt whines and nods, the mere idea of it causing a flush of red across his chest. "J-Jesus, Hermann, I'll be so good, I promise."

"You must stay silent when I'm not touching you, then," Hermann says, leaning around Newt's legs and lapping at the head of his cock. Newt cries out and arches up, body squeezing so hard around Hermann's fingers they begin to go numb. "If I hear a single word from you while my hands aren't on your body - other than your safe word, of course - this will be over. Understood?"

"Yes yes _yesyesyes_ ," Newt moans, head jerking up and down like it's part of a marionette. Hermann can see his legs flexing around the cane, straining to stretch himself wider, take Hermann's fingers deeper. Hermann knows this is going to be just as much torture for himself as for Newt, watching the other man dissolve into an incoherent, needy mess, unable to relieve himself, completely dependent on Hermann for stimulation... Hermann swallows, letting go of Newt's cock to palm himself, sighing as his own need for touch is fulfilled.

When he senses Newt is close, he withdraws his fingers, holding up the index of his other hand to his lips when Newt opens his mouth and looks ready to speak.

"Remember, Newton," Hermann chides. "I know delayed gratification is a foreign concept to you, but give it a try."

He chuckles when Newt scowls, saying nothing but sticking his tongue out. A quick wipe of his hands on a towel (he's going to need to disinfect every inch of his keyboard when this is over), and Hermann is back to work.

They go on like this for the whole of two hours. Every twenty minutes or so, Hermann will take a mental break, returning to the bed for shorter and shorter periods, as each time, it takes less and less to bring Newt close to an orgasm. In between, Hermann's soundtrack to his work is hearing Newt pant, his breaths growing harder, shallower, as each time Hermann retreats, his frustration at being denied must get worse. It certainly is harder for Hermann each time, Newt looking more and more disheveled, unkempt, body trembling harder and eyes glossing over in pure lust and staying that way for longer periods. Newt is sweating, the wood of the cane shining with his exertion, Newt's cock dripping with want and staining the sheets below him as the pre-come dribbles off the tip. If they were the type of people to do so, Hermann would wish to capture Newt in a photograph, save the image of this and savor it for later. But why would he bother, when Newt would be willing to do this for him again as soon as he wishes it?

Finally, with a few more edits, Hermann signs off of his computer for the night. By this time, Newt is so prepped from being fingered that Hermann wastes no pretense, unbuckling his belt and yanking everything down as he climbs onto the bed, pushes the cane backwards to expose Newt's entrance, and slides into him with ease.

" _Hermann!_ " Newt gasps, squeezing, practically leaking tears of relief. "Oh _fuck_ , please fuck me, baby, please let me come, can't fucking take this anymore."

"Have you learned your lesson?" Hermann asks, gripping the length of the cane and pushing on it so that with each thrust, Newt's legs are forced back, opening him wider, letting Hermann slide into him deeper.

"Oh- shit, yes.... fuck! I learned that, that if I piss you off you'll do- _oh..._  do all sorts of awesome k-kinky shit to me..."

Hermann laughs, snapping his hips and relishing the desperate, happy yelp Newt makes. "That is a terrible lesson," he says. "Not what I wanted you to learn at all."

"Well then you're an awful f-fucking teacher, dude," Newt responds. "God, just like that, fuck... that cane is so useful. Wish it was sturdy enough to take my body weight, oh fuck, _fuck_... you could hang me upside down off it, fuck my mouth, god, keep going...!"

"I'm certain that is not one of the recommended uses for my disability aid, Newton," Hermann snarks. "Though neither is this."

"C-canes can be sexy, dude," Newt moans, dropping his head back. "It's like... an extension of you, right? And you're super sexy, _s-shit!_ "

"Ergo, my cane is sexy?" Hermann asks. He's trembling with the effort to keep Newt elevated, loving how much control a bit of wood is giving him over moving Newt around. He can turn the cane and Newt's legs twist in tandem, opening up new angles and tearing new, interesting sounds out of his bratty lover. He wonders at what other ways the cane could be put to use: perhaps shoved under Newt's armpits, his arms bound to the length, so that Hermann can pin his upper body as easily as he's currently controlling Newt's lower body. Does Newt enjoy asphyxiation? Would he like it if Hermann pressed the wood against his throat, fucking him while leaning against both sides of the cane and cutting off his air? Perhaps a good, old-fashioned caning, Newt bound to the foot of the bed, muffling cries as Hermann places well aimed, careful strikes to his backside. Oh. That certainly would relieve some... tension.

Hermann comes suddenly. Apparently just thinking about all the different possibilities was enough to bring him over the edge. Newt clenches, whining but waiting patiently until Hermann reaches out and brings him off in his hand.

"So, sexy?" Newt asks as Hermann unties him afterward.

Hermann smiles. "I'm willing to be convinced. And I've still a few days of writing to go. You'll certainly present further opportunities to test my patience, and my creativity."

Newt is positively starry eyed. He grabs the cane when it falls away from his legs, bringing the handle up to his mouth and running his tongue across the length, looking pointedly at Hermann.

Hermann grins and adds another possibility to the list.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GloriaVictoria for the title and CommunionNimrod for both the alt title and beta'ing!
> 
> This was based off a pic done by feriowind that can be found [here](https://twitter.com/waowoowa/status/1024491288282816514). It's a private twitter but if you're 18+ in your bio they'll probably accept a follow request. THANKS FOR ANOTHER BIT OF AMAZING INSPIRATION, FERIO, YOU'RE THE BEST <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nighthawkms) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/nighthawkms).


End file.
